Safety Key Performance Indicators (“Safety KPIs”) are determined metrics/values often used by entities (e.g., organizations, companies, groups, etc.) used as factors to quantify a safety posture of the entity and to monitor and manage safety policy compliance. In other words, a Safety KPI is a type of “scorecard” used to determine how well the entity is doing in comparison with desired goals. Typical cases, each department within a particular entity completes a survey one or more times each year to provide data necessary to calculate appropriate Safety KPIs. Typically, each department's survey is manually analyzed to produce Safety KPIs for the organization. In this manner, although inefficient and time consuming, departmental compliance with safety policies can be determined and historical safety trends can be identified.